


somewhere we can be alone

by secretly_a_savior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Forbidden Love, Period-Typical Sexism, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>philip and theodosia share an intimate moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere we can be alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self explanatory it's disrespectful to my other writing  
> r u happy, maggie???

It was a cool night in the _greatest city in the world,_ and Theodosia Burr was making her way downtown, towards home. It wasn’t the norm for ladies of her age and class to go through schooling, but her father went through the great trouble of hiring her a tutor. He took her in at nights, once the day’s schooling was done for all the young men in the town. She was fiercely independent, and enjoyed the _privilege_ of knowledge- Latin, government policies, arithmetic. Her father told her she’d blow everyone away one day. He really believed that, despite her occasional doubts.

It hurt her to strive for greatness and watch her father consistently fall behind the mark when doing so for himself. She had no animosity for the government which her father cursed, though. She understood its ways and its processes, and the people within it. Some people weren’t _destined_ for success. Schooling was hard work, and lots of it, and even on She just hoped that she could give her name the legacy it deserved.  That being said, legacies were _difficult_ when you were a young lady, especially when you couldn’t even walk home in peace.

A voice from behind her called out to her, and she hardly listened. It wasn’t a threatening voice, or a drunk one, but regardless she picked up her step. She knew who it was- she decided, though, that she’d tease him. He knew she lived not _four blocks_ from the library.

“It’s not _safe_ for a lady such as yourself to walk home alone like this!” Philip Hamilton called out to the lady he saw ahead of him. He’d seen her in the library- her and her tutor were the only ones left in the library after dark, aside from himself, of course. He’d thought it must be Theodosia, but when she had not said hello or replied to his own greeting when returning books, he put that notion away. He caught up with her and offered his arm with a winning grin. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Philip Hamilton.” She said, quirking an eyebrow and keeping her eyes straight ahead. 

“Oh!” He exclaimed, his smile growing. “Theodosia. I knew it! I’m sorry -your cold demeanor deceived me. Regardless, it’s my _duty_ to make sure you arrive home safely.”

“And _what-_ may I ask –are you protecting me from? Immigrant lawyers seeking to attack my credibility?”

Philip scowled but kept his pace up, walking next to the other. That was one of the _kinder_ things he’d heard about his father recently, so he let it slide.

“Men with _less than pure_ intentions.” He clarified­, smirking smugly as Theodosia finally took his outstretched arm with a quaint chuckle.

“Any your intentions are pure?” she inquired, cocking her head, keeping her step sure and steady despite her allowing him to escort her. They walked in silence for a moment- they were quickly approaching her home. Yellow light drifted from the windows, and she was near sure her father was waiting for her inside. Of course spending time with _any_ Hamilton was prohibited for her, so they quickly ducked behind a wall so they weren’t

“All intentions rooted in _real love_ are pure.” He said, hand snaking around her waist as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. She smiled against his lips and then deepened the kiss, running a hand down his face.

Before things got much farther, though, a familiar voice called out her name. It was Aaron Burr- her father.

“ _Shit.”_ She cursed under her breath before appearing from the shadows. “I’m sorry, I stopped to admire the stars!” She called out, before scurrying quickly to the front door, where the candlelight from her home silhouetted her father.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Theodosia awoke and _swore_ she could still taste Philip’s lips on hers. She wasn’t sure if she loved him, or if she loved the adrenaline, but regardless his unending chivalry and ginger hair brought butterflies to her stomach. Her father had already departed for the day’s errands by the time she was dressed, so she stepped out to check the mail before leaving to tend to her own duties.

                There was a singular scrap of paper- a small note. On it, was a familiar, scrawling handwriting. The note read;

**_“Cursing isn’t very ladylike. –P”_**

                She chuckled, remembering her use of a choice word the night before when they were almost caught. It solidified, somewhere in her mind that it was him that she loved, and if his pride wasn’t the death of him, she’d make it work one day.


End file.
